Love struck
by kam2199
Summary: This is a story about tara and gabe and how their lives get turn around. Will they always hate each other or fall in love? One-short p.s. Dont own anything just story lines.


~Note: this is my first story. Please review and i don't own anything but the story/story lines~(one-short only)

Gabe's prov:

I saw Gavin walking up with a big smile on his face. "What up dude."

"Nothing much i just decided that im going to ask out Tara." said gavin

Im shocked at what im hearing he cant taras a nobody "thats great" lie total lie this is bad.

RING...

(After school still gabes prov.)

"hi gabe"said gabes mom

"hi mom, where are the kids?" i thought they'd be home by now...

"their in their rooms, because i have something to tell you honey"said gabes mom

Oh no this is bad why did she use honey...

"GABE!"said gabes mom

"Ha oh um yes mom"said gabe

"Look theirs no easy way to say this but we're moving today-"said gabes mom

"wait we're moving thats great" maybe i can get my own room

"Yes, but theirs a catch to it"said gabes mom

"what is it mom"said gabe

" their will be others at the house and your having an arranged marriage"said gabes mom

"wait im going to what, but what if i dont know her"said gabe

"but you do now her, she even goes to your school"said gabes mom

" really and whats her name then"said gabe

"Her name is Tara Slam"said gabes mom

No no this cant happen...

"Gabe are you ok "said gabes mom

"Tara but she and Gavin are into each other and-"

"No Gabe look i now its hard but you'll get used to it"said gabes mom

"Fine i'll try but if she doesn't then I'm out"

Taras house (taras prov.)

"hey mom"said tara

"oh good your home i have something to tell you"said taras mom

"ok wats up"

" we will be having some people that will be moving in with us, and there is a 5 year old boy and girl, and a boy who is 17." tara nodded knowing there was more "the reason is because both you and the boy will be getting married at 24"said taras mom

I don't understand why is this happening " what like an arranged marriage thing"

"yes like that but we have decided to start now"said taras mom

Beep...

(gabes prov.)

I cant believe i have to marry my best friend's crush and have no say and i have to marry tara. I mean its not that shes not pretty its just shes not my type-

"GABE we're here"yelled lilly gabes 5yr old sister

"WOW"said eddie Lilly's twin brother

"Wows right mom this house is huge" said gabe

Right before gabes mom said something the door opened and out stepped tara and her parents

"hi every one im , but call me abby this is my husband Rob and my daughter Tara" said taras mom

"hi nice to see u again this is gabe, lilly, eddie, and tara you can call me becky"said gabes mom

"Tara tack gabe and his sibling to their rooms and show them around"said taras mom

"Ok follow me...my mom said that each door has a name on it to see were that person will be staying" said tara

Ok this is pretty cool so far lilly and eddie have gotten their own rooms i can wait to see i see my name on the door and the room is huge but theres another name on it

" Tara why are both our names on the door" i asked

Tara just looked done "tara-" i was cut off by her

"it has both our names because we will be sharing the room the point is to make us ready to live together"

"oh ok well then lets take a look at what our lives will be"

"tara gabe dinner",,

(After dinner)

"Hey tara u stay on the bed ill sleep on the ground or the couch"

"no its ok u can stay in the bed i don't sleep much anyway"

Just then lilly and eddie come in with weird faces

" see lil they are together, just like mom and dad were"said eddie

"no eddie, tara doesn't like him she like his best friend gav. Right tara"said lilly

"well kinda, but what do you to wont us to be" said tara sweetly

" i wont u and gabe to be together and happy, but lilly thinks that u like gav and not our brother"said eddie " ya who do u like gabe or gav."said lilly

"well-"said tara

"guys stop it tara and i don't like each other in that way just friends she likes-"said gabe

"i like u gabe, ur the only one who has tried to get to know me not gavin so i choose u and it just so happens that we will be getting married one day to which is just a plus-"said tara

"tara relax u don't have to pretend to like me because of thi-"gabe was cut off by a pair of sweet lips

" gabe i said i choose u not gavin. Me likely only u" tara said in a little kid tone

"eww i told u they would kiss"lil said "eww their doing it again run and hide" said eddie

When they broke apart they where both breathless and happy, now gabe only had to brake the ice with gavin.

( Next morning)

Tara and gabe both got ready to go to school when the parents came down

"oh good your both awake we need to tell u that we will be gone for a month and u to will be like parents to the younger kids and we even are giving u each your own cars" said taras mom

"yes gabe yours is the gray truck and taras is the red car the car keys have ur names on them and are hanging by the door" said rob

" today is also both of your last days and you'll both take the same car today and take the kids with u since we will be gone, by the way your school knows you will have 5 yr olds with u to" said gabes mom

"Ok"said gabe and tara the parents left and tara and gabe got lilly and eddie ready to leave

Gabe decided to drive them today, when they got there every one was staring at them no one could believe that they were a couple.

"gabe everyone is staring, is it me their staring at-"

"tara calm down u just need to relax, look my mom told me that she got us our classes changed so we could be together. So just relax and lets go to the office for our classes and be sides today's our last day here for us so who cares what they think"

"ok fine bu-"

"Tara i have to pee pee" said lilly "me too" said eddie

"ok come on lilly ill take u while gabe takes eddie ok"

"ok" said everyone

When they got to their 1 period tara saw that gavin was their and staring at her.

Taras prov.

Why is he staring its not-" hey tara why are u holding gabes little sister" said gav braking tara from her thoughts" oh its because-" started lilly "because me and tara are together and are parents told us to watch them today"said gabe with a smirk and an arm around me. " what thats impossible u said that u didn't like tara and didn't even wont me to date her now its ok for u" " wait u said that and why do u care gavin its not like u like me any way" i said

I cant believe this im taking the kids and going home, but gabe has the keys oh i now

"hey gabby" i said will batting my eyelashs and then i kissed he and take the keys

I pulled back " wow tara what was that for" "oh nothing now im going to take eddie and lilly to get a snack bye" i drove home and waited for an angry gabe

Gabes prov.

Were did tara go and were are the keys- oh she left with the kids and now i have to walk home i didnt mean to say those things but that was before i stared falling for her.

When gabe got home a mad looking tara was siting on the couch ."hey babe"

"dont hey babe me u dont even like me so why bother forcing it" said tara "tara i -" "no gabe im not going-"i cut her off by kissing her she just looked so cute

Taras prov.

Why am l letting him kiss me i should be mad or sad or both but his lips are so warm "tara i love you when i said those things to gavin it was before i fell for u-""I love you too gabe and im sorry for leaving you"" im sorry too so im i forgiven"asked gabe " yes u are""good because u being mad at me was scary i thought i had lost u"said gabe dramatically " oh stop being so dramatic im not going anywhere." when gabe and tara turned 20 they were so in love that they married and by 25 they had a beautiful baby girl named maya. They live happily ever after.

THE END...


End file.
